After the War
by Spidey135
Summary: Peter Parker has just come back to school from fighting in a war against Thanos. But is Peter ready to go back to his usual routine? Or is losing his father figure too much for him to handle. ( mainly interactions and how his life has continued after the war)


**CHAPTER 1**

It had been 2 weeks since the war had ended, 2 weeks since Peter had last spoken to May and 2 weeks he had lost tony.

To say he was devastated was an understatement. After the last of Tony's life had left his eyes, Steve and Sam had to physically pull him away from Tony so that they could evacuate. Even when Peter had finally seen May again after months of fighting, all he felt was numb. Eventually Peter was slowly recovering from his loss and in hopes of Peter returning to his normal routine, may had forced him to return to what he was dreading most.

Now, Peter had to face the toughest challenge yet. Going back to school. Although Peter was never the popular kid at school his absence was still noticed by his friends. He doubted that his cover story regarding "Stark Internship" would fool them.

\--line break--

As Peter was entering the school he was engulfed in a giant hug. "Omg dude! You're back! Where were you for the past two months? Was there a mission? Did you get to fight with Captain America?!"

It wasn't long before Peter started tearing up. There were so many people sympathising for him and he was sick of all the pity. He was really happy to just have his best friend back.

"Woah dude are you okay?"

Asked Ned after noticing peters misty eyes.

"Yeah ... Just really, really glad to see you".

Ned knew Peter was hiding something but decided to let it go knowing that Peter would open up when he was ready.

"Hey loser"

Peter quickly spun around to a fighting stance, his reflex to defend himself seemed to have heightened after the fight with Thanos.

"Aghhh! Oh ... Ugh.. hey Michelle"

Flustered Peter quickly gave her and awkward greeting and hug then scrambled away to Science.

\--Line Break--

"So Peter, I heard that you spent 2 months at the avengers newest facility interning for Tony Stark". Stated Mr Andrews

"Oh ugh ye-yeah?"

Stuttered Peter as he desperately prayed he wouldn't ask for details. Peter had expected that some questions would pop up, not only was he gone on an internship no one had any idea about for 2 months but the internship was with tony stark. So naturally being a science teacher Mr Andrews would find it fascinating.

"How was it, did you get to meet Mr Stark personally?"

"Ha! Tony Stark doesn't even know who Penis Parker is, he probably just made up this internship so he could skip classes and run away for 2 months" Yelled none other than Flash Thompson from across the room.

Peter clenched his fists at this but stayed silent

"I don't know why you would even want to pretend your friends with Stark, I would have gone with Norman Osborn because at least he's not a drunk like your good friend To-"

"Ugh"

Flash was now slumped against the wall after Peter pulled a powerful punch throwing Flash across the room.

" Don't you dare insult Tony ever again, he's risked his life to save the world, h-he lost his life protecting it"

Everyone was in stunned silence as Peter stormed out of the room.

" He's not really dead, is he?" Asked one of the students.

" I don't know" replied Mr Andrews

\--Line Break --

Breaking News!

Secret War in Space Won by Avengers

Breaking News!

Queens' own neighbourhood Spider-Man had reportedly been seen in the fight against 'Thanos' and hasn't been spotted since

Breaking News!

The avengers have released a statement announcing the death of the ' Iron Man' Tony Stark along with many other superheroes including Hawkeye, the vision, the winter soldier and the falcon.

\--Line break --

Going back to school the following day was worst than the first, word has spread quickly of his outburst with flash and now there were stares being tossed his way and people talking about him in hushed whispers.

" Dude, Peter are you okay?! I heard what happened, is Tony really dead ?"

" yeah, he's ... Gone"

" I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do? Peter what happened?"

As much as Peter didn't want to recount his experiences to Ned, he knew he just wanted to help.

After Peter informed Ned of the war against Thanos he found himself in a hug.

"Hey Peter, everything is going to be okay, you can always talk to me I'll always be here for you"

And he was, after knowing how emotionally affected Peter was by the war, he became his personal bodyguard trying his best to shield Peter from the rumours about the fight with flash, knowing it'll upset him.

But still the gossip went on.

" I heard he was lying about the internship and travelled the world for 2 months"

" I heard that he's been taking drugs, I mean it explains why he was strong enough to throw flash across the room"

" I heard that he's actually Tony's son and that's why he knew that stark was dead"

"no way he must've hacked into their network"

" maybe he's Spider-Man! It makes sense right? His constant disappearances, strength, connection to stark and he was gone to fight In the war with Thanos!"

" No way! That's ridiculous!"

These rumours went around for days until finally everyone got over them and found new topics to talk about.

Everyone except Flash Thompson that is.


End file.
